Different types of memory are used in different types of applications, such as electronic applications, for both temporary and permanent storage. One type of memory commonly used is static random access memory (SRAM). SRAM memory cells provide relatively high speed, and CMOS SRAM memory cells use relatively low standby power and require no refresh cycle to maintain the data stored in the SRAM cells. For these reasons, SRAM memory systems are often used in portable applications.
SRAM memory systems are typically provided in memory arrays that are arranged in rows and columns. Each SRAM memory cell may be identified by a combination of a particular row address with a particular column address. The row address has a corresponding wordline and the column address has a corresponding pair of bitlines. The wordlines and bitlines are used to read from and write to the SRAM cells.
During a typical read operation, a wordline is activated and one of the bitlines is discharged to ground. A sense amplifier then senses the difference between the bitlines for the SRAM cell to determine what value is stored in the SRAM cell. However, discharging the bitline to ground wastes power. In addition, relatively large memory arrays discharge a relatively large bitline area, which also wastes power.